1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method for driving an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device generates an image using organic light emitting diodes. This type of display device is thinner and has lower power consumption than other types of display. As a result, organic light emitting display devices are widely used in various electronic devices including a portable terminal such as a smart phone.